The difference
by Zeyho
Summary: Up until now Jade didn't know the real difference between having sex or making love,but with the help of someone new in town maybe she can come to enjoy this little difference. When his real identity is out,can Jade turn a blind eye and continue seeing this new person or will her failed relationship with Beck make her run?[Jade x OC]
1. Chapter 1

Jade sighed as she once again left her glass empty for the countless time that night. She was currently sitting in a bar far away from her house and from her current problem,her ex-boyfriend Beck Oliver. Truth be told,they broke up months ago so it didn't bother Jade as much,but something that happen at school today set her on fire. She found out that Beck cheated on her with some blond bitch. So here she was,almost sure that her blood turned into vodka,sitting in a freaking bar. To complete the picture a asshole just came and took a sit next to her and has been trying to get in her pants ever since.

"So,baby...What do you say about getting out of here?"

She sighed "Get lost or you will find out what's it like to not have balls anymore."

The guys just laughed at first,but after Jade gave him her best glare he left as fast as he could. Satisfied she took her now refilled glass and finished it in a flash.

"If you're not gonna slow down that idiot is gonna get in your pants because you'll be too drunk to say anything." a voice beside her said.

Jade was ready to turn around and threaten another ass. "And why do you care?" she asked as she slowly turned around looking straight into a pair of green eyes.

"Well,I wouldn't like to see his picture at the morning news with the title "Teen boy killed by a black haired woman after they had drunk sex" or something. I'm Joshua."

She laughed "I'm Jade." they shook hands "So Joshua,never saw you around before."

"I'm new here. I just moved back with my parents after I spend some years around the world getting 'education'..."

She smirked "And by education you mean...?"

He emptied his glass of JB "Learning how to please women and how not to drink too much. But what is a young lady like you doing here all alone at a party?"

She growled "Hoping that my ex would get hit by a fucking bus."

"Glad to hear that..." her eyebrows shoot up "Because now I can ask you this - Wanna get away from here?"

She took a moment to look at the guy properly,he seemed to be the same age as her,a few years older maybe,he had light brown hair and the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing a grey pocket top,black jeans and combo boots. After contemplating a few more minutes she smiled at him

_**"Sure."**_

_'This was not what I had in mind...' _she though as she slowly got up from the bed. She looked around the room,in was rather small in her opinion. Black walls,a white wooden king size bed,a matching double dresser and two doors - one leading to the bathroom and one to the living room. As she finally succeeded in getting up without waking up her companion she made her way to the kitchen in great need of a coffee. She sat there,drinking coffee and remembering last night's events.

After she and Joshua left they went to his apartment and talked.

_"Wait,wait... You really totaled your dad's car?" she asked laughing_

_"Yep,for a moment I tough he would explode but he just yelled."_

_"You're insane!"_

_He smiled "But you like that."_

_She smiled,a real smile that became to common for the young actress that night "Yeah,I think I really do..."_

That was the moment when they kissed the first time,making the Goth smile at the memory of his lips on hers. After some more small talk and some kissed they watched a movie and drank some coffee. At some point,though,they ended up on his bed with him on titop of her,making out.

_"Gosh,Joshua..." she moaned as he puller her lower lip with his teeth_

_He kissed her again before resting his forehead on hers "We can stop if you want to,Jade. I like you and I don't want you to feel like we have to do -"_

_He was silenced by a kiss and a impatient growl "Shut up and resume what you were doing Joshua."_

_He looked one last time in her eyes "You sure?"_

**_"I'm more than sure."_**

They had crazy,raw sex after. At some point they just took a break and stare at the ceiling and star talking again.

_"That... It was amazing,babe."_

_He let out a short laugh "You haven't seen the lest of it yet. Stick around and you'll see more."_

_She smiled and gave him a short,but full of passion,kiss "I just might. That was the most amazing love making I ever experience."_

_Now he was laughing and Jade was staring at him like he went crazy "Something funny?"_

_"Jade,that was having sex,crazy,raw sex. It wasn't even near making love."_

_"What's the difference? Both are the same thing." she said as she turned to face him_

_He smiled at her,a soft but sad smile "You really had a asshole of a boyfriend,didn't you?" she could just nod as he got on top of her,his face inches away from hers "Will you let me show you the difference,Jade?"_

**_She nodded._**

That was the first time she finally understood what people find so beautiful in making love. The lustful,pain-liker Joshua she just had sex with turned into a soft,careful and gentle boy. She was really wrong,having sex and making love were two very different things. Beck was someone that just showed her the lust,she was really glad that she broke up with him,but Joshua was different. She meet him last night and he knew more about her than Cat,she was open with him,probably because of the tons of drinks she had,but still,he cracked her walls and,if being a awesome guy didn't broke them,making love to her surely did and she was glad.

"Ya're startin' t' worry meh,w'at's wit' t'at smile,Jade?"

She smirked "Good morning to you too,Joshua." she couldn't help her eyes away from him,she was wearing just a pair of short sweatpants and she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the view. The guy was a black belt and was a regular at the gym,also he was one of the only guys that actually fit one of her guilty liking from a man,he freaking shaved. "You slept well?"

"Ya' know ah didn't really slept,but it was one of the best naps ah ever had. Excuse mah accent,but ah need coffee in the mornin' to get rid o' it."

"Actually I like it,it's funny." she said as he slayed the poor coffee cup "Wow tiger,slow down the coffee won't go anywhere..."

"Shush,it's your fault." he gave her a long kiss "Now,why are you up at 5 o'clock?"

"I need to finish a report for school,what's your excuse?"

"Touche,I need to finish writing a song. The last verse is killing me."

"You compose?"

"Sometimes,it helps me relax."

She smirked "Am I making you nervous?"

He kissed her check "Yes,you are. Now you need help on that report?"

She smiled "Only if you need help with the song."

He laughed "Touche again."


	2. Chapter 2

_'Freaking shitty coffee... You just had to ruin my morning,didn't you?'_ I though as I entered the school. It was the start of the second semester so everyone was running around. Ugh,too much movement... This is one of the things I hate while being hangover,too much movement makes my mind spin even more and,for fucks sake,a cool,amazing in bed guy that asked me out on a date was just enough...

_"So,should I just expect you to leave and never see you again or do I actually get a change?"_

_I was taken aback by his statement,he was a cool guy but I didn't think we would be more than a one-night stand._

_"I don't do one-night stands,Jade."_

_I blushed,fucking idiot... "I think it don't do any harm,you actually have something in mind?"_

_He kissed my cheek and smiled "Diner,tomorrow at seven? I can pick you,if,of course,you want to..."_

_He was letting me choose,I think Joker's smile would be nothing compared to mine right now..._

**_"Sure,why not?"_**

"Jadey!" I didn't have much time to react as the red head was already running into me,making me take two steps back. "How was your break?"

_'Freaking amazing,I just had the most mind blowing sex ever with a totally handsome guy.' _yeah right "It was ok,Kitty. How about yours?"

"It was fun! Oh,Tori,Robbie! Gotta go,bye-bye!" she said as he ran away,I didn't even bother answearing because she wouldn't hear me anyway.

Slowly I start making my way to the roof,no intention on going to Sikowitz's class,but a very familiar voice got me to freeze in place.

**_When I look into your eyes_**

**_It's like watching the night sky_**

**_Or a beautiful sunrise_**

**_Well there's so much they hold_**

My body moved on its own and I found myself in the Black Box,staring at those green eyes that invaded my mind,no intention of leaving... I see him on the scene,Sikowitz,Lane and Helen watching him closely. Neither saw me,except him... He smiled when he saw me,his eyes holding the same light they had last night. I smiled back,leaning agains the wall,the coffee in my hand long forgotten as I stare at him,waiting to hear him sing more.

**_And just like them old stars_**

**_I see that you've come so far_**

**_To be right where you are_**

**_How old is your soul?_**

I smirked,what kind of person asks anyone,in any way,how old is their soul? Putting that aside I focused on his voice,closing my eyes as my mind shut down.

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

I found myself humming along him. Geez,his craziness and stupidity got to me and we met last night...

**_And when you're needing your space_**

**_To do some navigating_**

**_I'll be here patiently waiting_**

**_To see what you find_**

I smiled,I really loved that one. It's like he was singing to me,like he knew that fitted me perfectly,but there's no fucking way. Guess life's just playing around a bit.

**_'Cause even the stars they burn_**

**_Some even fall to the earth_**

**_We've got a lot to learn_**

**_God knows we're worth it_**

**_No, I won't give up_**

God,huh? Maybe... I felt myself getting more and more nervous,next it's the part I wrote for him. Shit,I sound like Vega... I'm Jade fucking West,all I write is awesome...

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**_

_**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**_

_**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts**_

_**We got yeah we got a lot at stake**_

_**And in the end,**_

_**You're still my friend at least we didn't tend**_

_**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**_

_**We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in**_

_**I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not**_

_**And who I am**_

He added something,I'm gonna kill,nah,yell at him later...

**_I won't give up on us_**

**_Even if the skies get rough_**

**_I'm giving you all my love_**

**_I'm still looking up..._**

_'He cut it short.' _was the first time I registered before opening my eyes. The teachers were talking to him,I wanted to get out,but something made me want to tell him he did a great job. I began to walk to him,my sight locked on the floor. I hear someone jump off scene and steps closing in on me so I rise my head,blue-green meeting green for the countless time. My heart began to beat louder and louder when he smiled. Suddenly,he hugged me and my arms were around him neck in an instant.

"You did great,Joshua."

He smiled and kissed my temple "Couldn't done it without you... Thanks,Jade." he said as we pulled away,a goofy smile on both our faces. Next thing I know,we began making out only to stop when Helen said a "ahem". I glared at her as I shifted,making sure his arms were still loose around me.

"I assume you already know Jade,that's great. Here is your schedule,one is the academic one and the other one is the art program. I'm sure Jade will be kind enough to show you around..." said Lane.

I simply nodded as we both made our way out the Black Box.

"You didn't tell me you had an audition..." I began

"You didn't tell me you go to school here..."

I laughed "Touche."

He paused after he pushed the door open for me "Jade,the date's still on,right?"

I would have laughed and make fun on him but his eyes gave away that he was scared and sincere. I smiled and kissed his check "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

We both smile. He was about to say something when I heard someone calling my name.

"Jade! There you were!" it was Tori,gosh can't I have a five minute break? For some reason,Joshua's face became paler.

"What,Vega?"

"Beck wanted to introduce us to someone,wait... There he is,Beck!" I wanted to kill something,but the feeling of Joshua's hand on my lower back calmed me. I gave him a small smile and a 'thank you' and he gave a timid smile. That,until Beck was a foot from me.

"Jade,I see you already meet Joshua." I looked at him confused,what did he had to do with Joshua? "Josh,those are my friends Cat,Andre,Robbie,Tori and this is Jade,my ex girlfriend. Guys,this is my brother,Joshua."

"Actually Beck,me and Joshua already know each other..." said Vega,what? "He's,um... My ex boyfriend..."

They both shared a nervous laugh and looked away from each other.

I think my eyes are about to pop out and my jaw is was under the ground. I took a step away from Joshua only to find that he was just as shocked as I was. I wanted to say anything,but I couldn't speak. My mouth opened but no words came out,Joshua was in the same condition. I was panicking,no freaking way,NO way in HELL,NO GODDAMNIT WAY... It couldn't be possible,it-it just couldn't... My hand began to shake.

Joshua blinked a few time before turning to Beck,a disgusted expression formed on his face "Oh,DUDE,come on I know that it's a art school,but walking around in THAT is just... I'm gonna..." everyone turned around,even me but before I knew it I was thrown in the Janitor's closet,the door locked.

"Jade,breath. You're about to have a panic attack,breath..." he said as he rubbed my arms. I took deep breaths as I slowly calmed down a bit "Better?"

"Y-yeah..." my voice cracked,shit... His expression softened,a smile was on his face as he hugged me,gently rubbing my back and whisper sweet things in my ear. That calmed me down completely and I was now holding onto him so tight like my life depended on it. He kissed my forehead,my check and my neck before I felt him bite making me moan a little. He kissed me one last time before resting his forehead agains mine,I was smiling now.

"I'm glad you're all good now." his face turned serious "Jade,I had no idea... I swear I didn't know-" I kissed him to shut him up,we sat there just kissing and holding eachother for a couple of minutes until he spoke again "Are you still up for the date? You don't have to,you know."

I smiled "I am,I want to. I'm not going to let the fact that you're my ex's brother and TORI's ex stand in my way." we kissed again "And,Tori? Really?"

He just rolled his eyes "Shut the hell up,you dated BECK."

"Touche..."

* * *

**In case you didn't know,the song is "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how long me and Jade were in that closet making out,but I couldn't care less. I don't know if it was the kisses or the fact that Jade is Beck's ex and Tori's friend,maybe the drinks from last night,but,whatever it was,it was finally hitting me. I was glad Jade didn't care about either Beck or Tor,really glad... But I knew we'll probably date in secret for some time,or until Jade fully trusts me. I am not an idiot,I know she doesn't fully trust me yet. Heck,sometimes I don't even trust myself,but it was my intention of making her trust me,let me see the real her and let me help her. Beck told me about her,'course he didn't give me a name he just told me about her personality and the way she acted. I knew from the moment he started telling me that something was wrong with people don't just become dark and ice cold,something happened to her. I actually wanted to ask her about the scars on her stomach and lower back after our date,I don't think she knows that I saw them,but now I'm not that sure. Asking a girl who's just healing about the thing that broke her isn't very bright,so if she'll tell me I'll listen,I won't push it. And I'm gonna make sure to not make any contact with them,those might be old but they still hurt from the way she moves.

I heard the bell rang and I pull away from her,careful not to touch either her stomach or her lower back too hard "We should go to class,Jade. I don't want to be late,it's my first day here..."

She nodded laughing "Who would've though that Joshua is a good boy..." oh Jade,how wrong you can be... "Let me see your schedule." I nodded and gave her the two papers "Today is an art-day,never mix the days,ok?" I nodded. "Now let's see..."

She studied my schedule for three times before pulling out two paper from her bag and began to laugh "What's so damn funny?"

She smirked "We have the same schedules,this has to be a freaking joke!"

I laughed "You're kidding."

She turned the papers so I could see them,they were the fucking same... "Seems like you won't get away from me. Come on,Sikowitz doesn't like it when you're late."

I nodded letting her drag me to the 'Acting 101'. She smirked and I was about to ask her what she was smirking about when she shoved me through the door in the middle of the class. I regained my balance and turned to her,I gave her my psycho glare. Her eyes went wide,I burst out laughing "Serves you right!" I said

"Jade,mind explaining why are you two late? And why is he laughing like an idiot?"

Jade smirked "Sorry Sikowitz,I broke him." she took a sit it the back of the class after scaring two poor souls. "Oliver,stop laughing and sit."

I glared,but the smile on my face gave me away "Shut the hell up,West." but I took a sit anyway. Sikowitz just gave us a 'i-don't-want-to-know' look and went on with his hour.

I paid attention for a while but when Jade got my hand all my attention was on her. I turned to ask her what she was doing only to have her supporting on my side,her head on my shoulder. "You okay,Jade?" I whispered

"Yeah,just tired. I didn't get to drink a coffee when I got to school. Wake me up if he wants anything from me,okay?" she said as she shifted so my arm could go between her back and the chair,which it did,pulling her closer to me as her eyes began to close.

I sat there,rubbing her arm slowly for some time until the teacher made his way closer to us and decided to call Jade.

"JADE!" he yelled and Jade woke up in an instant

"WHAT! Sikowitz,you almost gave me a heart attack!" she yelled back,I was barely holding back my laughing.

"Well,if you hadn't cuddled with your boyfriend in my class and fell asleep I wouldn't have yelled. Jade,cuddle with your boyfriend on your own time." he said as he walked back to the scene.

"Oh,I have other things to do in my free time..." she answeared. Everyone turned to look at us.

"Jade! For God's sake..." I sighed she just smiled

"What? You wanted me to be a little more specific? I can do that,but I won't guarantee Cat and Robbie won't pass out..."

I glared at her "Keep your mouth shut." then I turned to the rest "Turn around,NOW." everyone obeyed and I sighed away as I pulled Jade closer "Thanks..." I whispered

She kissed my cheek "My pleasure..."

Other than that,the rest of the day went by fast. It was lunch time,I wanted to eat in peace but Jade had other plans. She dragged me in the same closet and we began making out for some good ten minutes. "Jade,I'm hungry. We'll continue after school,please?" I said putting on my best puppy face.

Jade cracked soon after "Fine... You're lucky you're cute..."

"And you like me..." I said smirking

She smiled "Shut up..." she kissed me one last time before joining the others. Beck was the first one to notice us,he put on his "prince charming" smile.

"I see you guys decided to join us."

Jade rolled her eyes "Shut up, Beckett." she said as she sat down. Only a sit remained - between Jade and Tori,fucking great... "Are you doing to sit down?"

I blinked,I must have zoned out like some years ago because Tori had that look on her face. I sighed and smiled. "What if I don't want to sit down,West?" I asked as I began to sat down.

"You just did,Oliver." she said as she smirked.

"Well,too bad for you..." I winked and gave a small smile,if you blinked you lost it,and she gave me a quick peak on the cheek. I smiled as I began to stare at the table for some good time just thinking.

"Josh,you ok?" Tori brought me out of my thoughts,I blinked and turned to her,that look again...

"Tor,I'm fine. Nothing's wrong here... Can't a guy think for a change?" I said smiling.

Everyone began to laugh but Jade,she was looking at me worried. I kissed her cheek and whispered "I'll tell you later,ok?" she nodded. The rest of the day went by in a flash,all my classes were either very boring,either resulted in me and Jade being send outside. Before I even realize I was already at my locker getting my things.

"You know you have to customize the locker,right?"

I turned around to find Tori smiling at me. "Yeah,well... I'm kinda lost about the whole locker thing..."

She laughed before she got my hand and gesture for me to follow her "Come on,big boy. Let's see if I can help you..." we stopped in front of a locker "Tada! What do you say?"

The locker was relatively plain,just "Make it shine" and a red bubble on it,but screamed Tori. "Ain't it kinda dull?"

She smirked "Then let me..." she pressed the bubble and the writing began to glow "...make it shine! What do you you think?" she was smirking at me.

I laughed "So you... But I still have no idea."

She smiled "No worries. Let me show you the other lockers. First on the list - Beck's."

"A locker with a glass-door? Really?"

She struggled "He said is because he has no secrets."

I laughed "That's utterly bullshit."

She laughed "Stop being mean. Anyway,let's go to Robbie's."

"No thanks,guy's too creepy."

"Okay. Then what about Cat's?"

"Still creepy."

She smiled "I know you want to see Jade's but first is Andre's." she kissed my cheek.

Andre's locker had a piano-door wich you had to play to open. It was kinda cool but not for me.

Tori smirked " And as the last attraction we have the locker of the one and only Jade West!"

My eyes widen in shock,I knew Jade likes scissors but... "Freaking hell!"

Tori laughed "Yeah,that's the way everyone reacts. But you have to admit it's very Jade-like."

"A little too much if you ask me,yet yeah,Jade-ish to the very end..."

"So,any idea for your locker?" she asked as we were walking to the parking.


	4. Chapter 4

"Not the slightest idea but I'll figure it out later. You need a ride? We can spend some quality time like we used to." I asked smiling.

She looked around a few moments then sighed "Yeah,that would be nice,thanks... Trina made a way of living out of forgetting me so I'm free."

I laughed "Same old Trina. Come on,my car is right there..." I pointed to the burgundy convertible just to see a certain girl sitting on it. I smirked "West,what is your butt doing on my car?"

"Last time I checked it was sitting on it." she smirked "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Get your butt off my car and get in. Assuming you don't want to spend the rest of the weekend at school,but if you do I have nothing against it..."

She glared at me "Ha,ha,ha... Shut up and unlock the car already."

I put on an innocent look and unlocked the car. Jade smiled sarcastically and sat in the front seat. I sighed and turned to Tori "Sorry,looks like our hangout needs to be postpone..."

She smiled "It's ok,I know how Jade can be. We'll find some time. Beside Jade seems to trust you and since you're the kind of guy I know you are you'll do her good." with that she got into the back seats. I scratched my neck,Tor if only you knew... I looked over to Jade,she was glaring at me. I sighed and got in the driver seat.

"About time... " Jade commented, I rolled my eyes and start the engine. "So,what are we gonna do about this lost pup in the back?"

"Hey!" Tori yelled.

"Tor,calm down. And Jade,Tori is not a pup even if she,sometimes,acts like a one..." I said smirking,Jade began to laugh.

"Oh,come on Joshua! Meanie..."

Soon we pulled up in the Vega driveway. Tori got out first to unlock the door and then came back.

"You guys wanna stick around and watch a movie?"

I turned to Jade "Pretty please?"

She rolled her eyes "No."

"Come on Jade,the last time I saw Josh was ages ago!"

"I don't care."

I sighed and put on my best puppy face "For me?"

Jade looked at me for a good five minutes "Fine,but I want to know everything about what happened between you." with that she was out of the car.

"Sorry for her,she kinda thinks she owns my house or something like that..."

I opened the door for Tor as I laughed "Kinda reminds me of someone you used to date... What was his name? Joshua,or something?"

She kissed my cheek "Thanks you,and yes,I'm certain his name was Joshua but ,just to be sure,why don't you check your ID?"

I smiled "Nah,I trust your memory." I threw my bag in the its usual spot and turned to Jade who was glaring at me and Tori. I sighed,threw myself onto the couch in between the two girls "Ok,here goes nothing... What do you want to know?"

Jade was still glaring at us as she spoke "When were you two together? If Danny was her boyfriend before HA that means you're either after or before."

I was about to answer when Tori cut me off "Joshua and I were together after Danny. We were actually a couple through my first year in HA and we broke up in the summer break."

"So you two were together less than a month ago?" we both nodded our heads "Well,that explains why you're still so touchy and shit..."

I smirked "Are you actually jealous of my ex? Jade,we know each other since we were little kids. We are best friends."

Tori got up and went to the fridge "Yeah,we were always like this. Joshua helped me learn to ignore Trina."

Jade's eyes widen "You know how to ignore Trina,TRINA VEGA? You got to learn me how..."

I smiled "Maybe if you behave and I'm in the mood to deal with Treen I will... Now,anything else you wanna find out,detective?"

"Why did you break up with Sweet Sally Peaches?" in a southern accent.

"Jade!" Tori yelled offended "I don't talk like that!"

I laughed "Ok,ok... Let's all be good,I don't want to be in the middle of a catfight. Now,I didn't break up with her becuse of the reasons you think. I had to leave the country." I finished talking and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Hey,now that you mentioned... Where and why did you have to leave?" Tori asked as she eyed me.

I think I did a double take after she asked me. Jade also turned to look at me. What the fucky do I say now?

"I... I was in France,studied all kind of things..."

"You know french? Since when?" asked Tori.

"Since daddy dearest though I would learn to behave in society... Too bad he was wrong."

Tori looked puzzled "Why would he think that? You're a nice guy..."

I laughed "Tor,there's an old me I don't want you to meet,believe me. I was so close to be expelled so many times that I lost count..."

"And yet,you act like a good guy... Honestly,I find it hard to imagine you as a devil."

"Yeah well,it was a long time ago when me and Tor didn't know each other..."

"THAT long?" Tori said "We know each other for 4 years!"

"You put up with her 4 years?" Jade said smirking

"Shush Jade..." Tor said pouting "Anyway,how'd you two meet?"

Jade's eyes widen,her head turned towards me.

I smirked "Well,I think Jade here can tell you since I've been the one doing all the work..."

Jade glared "Fine... we meet yesterday in a bar."

"That's it?" Tori said. Jade looked at me and I nodded

"You can tell her,she won't say anything to Beckett."

She sighed "I was pissed at Beck,a guy came and tried to get in my pants but I scared him away,Joshua came around and introduced himself,we went to his apartment and fucked. End of story."

"I knew it!" Tori yelled and I laughed.


End file.
